


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°40 : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? (#3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [40]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groot is cuuuute, Drabble, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Notion of Family, Spoilers, Weird Space Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Et si l'équipe des Gardiens de la Galaxie représentait la définition de la notion de “famille”, finalement ?





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°40 : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? (#3)

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : “Mr. Blue Sky” de Electric Light Orchestra  
> Remarque : Dernière version des Gardiens de la Galaxie et les relations familiales x') SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas vu le nouveau film.

Drôle de famille que celle des Gardiens de la Galaxie : Star-Lord en père peu responsable, Gamora en mère gérant toute la maisonnée (le vaisseau, en l’occurrence) en compensant toute l'autorité que Peter n'avait pas, Drax et Rocket en adolescents rebelles adeptes de blagues en-dessous de la ceinture (surtout pour le premier), et Groot en bébé adorable mais casse-cou.

Toutes ces personnes avaient connu un passé plus ou moins tragique, frappé de drames familiaux. Ils auraient pu perdre la foi dans le concept-même de famille. Pourtant, après des années d'errance solitaire, ils s'étaient naturellement regroupés, pour former un nouveau cocon.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ?_ Certainement pas seulement un groupe de personnes liées par le sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 115.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Ma première pensée, en les voyant tous regroupés, a été de me dire qu'ils formaient une drôle de famille, mais une famille tout de même, chacun occupant une place précise. (J'veux adopter un bébé Groot *-*)


End file.
